Viva Las Pegasus
by Ookami The Wolf 1
Summary: Bored of living a recpectable life within the norms of society, the Mane 6 decide to go off on an adventure to the gambling center of Equestria, Las Pegasus. Of course, money isn't the only thing they gamble as they explore the city and cross the line from 'Acceptable behavior' to 'Risking it all'. Rated M foir adult content and a bit of clopfic in later chapters. You were warned.
1. Disguises and Deceptions

Chapter 1: Disguises and Deceptions

"So…what should we do?" Asked Applejack.

She was speaking, of course, to her 5 best friends. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle. They were all laying in the shade of an apple tree on the highest hill on Sweet Apple Acres. From there you could see everything from Ponyville to the Everfree forest. They were having a leisurely picnic but none of them felt like eating. They were bored.

Really bored.

Applejack had finished her chores, and the only thing she could to the crops was let them grow. Rarity had just finished the biggest order of dresses she had ever filled and was out of supplies. Delivery of new ones would take at least a week. Fluttershy had taken her animal friends to camp Ketchyketchineighname and she had no one waiting to be fed. Twilight had just finished a big test given her be Celestia, and the princess had seen fit to give her time off from studying. Rainbow dash was trying to nap. It was very hot out, and she hated flying in the heat. Heatstroke is common among Pegasus during the summer. Even Pinkie Pie was bored. Oddly enough they were in a two week period where it seemed nopony had a birthday or anniversary to celebrate. They were very, very bored.

"I want to do something." Whined Pinkie Pie

"Anything" said Applejack

"Something new" Said Rainbow dash

"Something exotic." Quipped Rarity

"Something our neighbors won't be judgmental of ." Said Fluttershy.

"Like that month everyone thought spike was a pervert because he accidentally put on that sex ed film instead of a cartoon at library movie night." Said Twilight.

"Exactly. Maybe we should go far away to where nopony knows us, then we can get away with all sorts of stuff and have a lot of fun trying out new things." Said Applejack

"Yeah." Agreed Rarity.

"That's it!" Exclaimed Twilight.

"What Twilight. Ya got somthin' we kin do?" Asked Applejack.

"We should do what Applejack just said!"

"I was fantasizing, Twi. Besides, even if we went somewhere else we're kind of celebrities"

"That's right. We got our pictures in all the papers after defeating discord and Night Mare Moon." Mentioned Dash.

"Plus we have ties to royalty. We can't go too far off the deep end anyway." Murmured Fluttershy.

"Why not. I Allllllways go off the deep end." Said Rainbow Dash. "Its fun."

"Everypony except Rainbow can't do it."

"Well I might have a plan." Said Twilight, her mind reeling through different ideas.

"Really?"

"We can have fun?" Squealed Pinkie Pie.

"Don't keep us in suspence darling, tell us." Asked Rarity.

"Have any of you ever been to Las Pegasus?"

"You mean the vice capital of Equestria," said Rainbow Dash, "Where ponies loose all their bits gambling and watch go go dancers at hidden night clubs."

"That could be fun. It's a huge tourist town. Best part is I don't have any relatives there to recognize me." Said Applejack.

"We might still run into somepony we know." Said Rarity.

"Now now girls. I told you, I have a plan."

"Does this involve disguises, 'cause I love a good disguise." Said Dash, perking up.

"It does. Rarity, feel like changing our hair styles?"

"Oh. I get to do everypony's hair! Idea!"

"But that won't change us that much." Mentioned Fluttershy

"I have a new spell that will work wonders."

"But, just giving Rarity wings took a lot out of you." Mentioned Applejack. "How are you gonna do all 6 of us?"

"Don't worry. Just get your things ready and meet me at the library at noon tomorrow. Oh, and make up a good excuse to your relative as to where you'll be for the next week."

"What about Spike?"

"He's away in Canterlot. Remember, Noon." And with that Twilight ran off feeling very giddy, and showing it too.

The next day everyone met at the library. Twilight led them all into the basement which she used as a laboratory. There were no windows for prying eyes. Rarity even brought her hair care items to do up their manes.

"So, what's this new magic of yours twilight?" Asked Applejack.

"Ta da!" Said Twilight as she pulled a sheet away to reveal…a giant tub?

"Uh, What's that for?"

"Are those boxes of 'fur dyes'." Asked Rarity, motioning to 20 or so boxes lined up on a nearby table."

"I thought you said it was magic?" mentioned Fluttershy

"It is. Let me explain."

"I wish you would." Said a confused Applejack.

"To go into a perfect disguise we need to do several things. First a perfect dye job. I can use my magic to make sure we get it right, plus it can help mix dyes to get different colors. Next is our hair. We all need a radical totally different hairstyle than what we have now. Does anyone know what's third."

"Oh, Oh, pick me. Pick Me!"

"Pinkie Pie."

"Our cutie marks!"

"Perfect Pinkie, our cutie marks. I sent away for a Cutie tattoo kit. You can make your own temporary cutie marks. I was going to give it to the Cutie Mark Crusaders so they could have some fun but I think we could use it more. Plus we can sneak out of town on the 9:30 train. What do you say girls, ready to have some fun?"

"How long would the disguises last." Asked Dash

"About 2 weeks unless you bathe a lot."

"Then I'm in."

"We're all in, right girls?"

"Right!" chimed all 5 ponies at once

Over the next 8 hours the girls changed so much that only their mother's would recognize them. Twilight would mix the dyes to each pony's preference, then they would jump in the giant tub and change almost…well, almost magically. Rarity did their hair each in a different and radical style that they would never wear in public, much less be seen by people they knew. Dying the mane and tail was harder since they had to be careful no to get any on their newly colored coats, but Twilight used her magic to help. After a bit of drying assisted by an industrial dryer courtesy of Rarity they worked on the cutie marks. Each one got one that went with their new 'Punk' personality.

By 8:00 they were done and boy did they look different. These 6 highly respectable mares were now disguised as punks, hooligans, and ponies of a lower class. Let's run through their disguises, shall we;

Rainbow Dash was no longer sky blue and rainbow but a deep navy blue with a yellow mane that was done up in dreadlocks(it almost matched the colors of her nightmare night costume). Her cutie mark was that of a Roller Skate. She was now Roller Derby Dash.

Rarity was now as red as Big Mac, with her now blond hair straitened and covering one eye. Her cutie mark was now that of a black high heel, because now instead of Rarity she was Red Hotty.

Applejack now sported a black afro and braided tail on her turquoise body. Her cutie mark was now that of 2 bits, since she was off to gamble and win big. She was now known as Big Wig Winner.

Pinkie Pie now had Rainbow's coat and lyra's hair color. She wanted her party cannon as a cutie mark even though Twilight objected, saying it was too close related to her personality. She got it anyways. She put on a headband and had rarity put her mane into a mullet. She wanted this especially because 'mullet' sounds funny.

"Call me Inky!" Said Pinkie

Fluttershy had her hair up in two side pigtails. She looked cute. Her butterflies were switched out for a bottle of champagne. Why, no pony knew. Her coat was _with a _mane. She was now 'Quiet Bomb' to reflect her demeanor and the exploding champagne cutie mark.

Twilight Sparkle was as white as snow with her mane and tail shaded a very light pink. She opted just to keep her hair down and nice and messy. She had trouble deciding on a cutie mark. She finally settled on a heart when she saw the card she had gotten from spike on hearts and hoofs day sitting on a shelf. Now she was Heart Breaker.

"Now we're all set."

"One problem, Twilight." Said Fluttershy.

"What? Did I forget something?"

"Um, well…The Minimum Age for everything is 18. And while we all rang from 19 to 22, They'll still check our ID's. And now their photos don't match our new look."

DING DONG

"The doorbell! Didn't you shut off the lights upstairs?" Whispered a startled Rarity, afraid somepony would see her like this.

"That bell is the answer to Fluttershy's very good question."

Twilight disappeared upstairs. The girls all huddled around a speaking tube that lead to the main room.

"Is that you twilight? Wow, you look…different."

"I know that voice" said Dash. "It's Thunderling."

"Did you bring your stuff?"

"Of course."

"Oh, and remember, If you tell ANYBODY about this I'll tell your mother about those special 'herbs' you grow."

"Alright alright I get it."

"Twilight led Thunderling down to the basement."

"Why is he here?" Asked Rarity.

"Well, it turns out that Thunderling has a small business of providing false IDs to younger ponys…Like us."

"We get fake IDs, We get fake IDs" sang Pinkie Pie.

"Can you make them in time? Our train leaves in one and a half hours."

"I've already got the base cards set. All I need is to add a picture, name, and laminate them. 30 minutes tops"

"Well then, get to work."

Thunderling got to work. He took each of their photos and expertly pasted them to the cards. He used a typewriter and filled in their names. Equestrian ID cards weren't actually that hard to fake. Almost anyone could fake them. Ponys really only used them to verify age for clubs and casinos. In fact, they didn't have photos on them until 2 years ago when someone faked a card with Celestia's name on it.

The Pegasus was true to his word and a half hour later was paid 5 bits per card and shoved out the door.

"Everyone ready?"

"We're good to go."

"So nopony has any luggage" Said Twilight as she noted the lack of saddlebags in the room.

"We figured we buy clothes in the city."

Well then, if that's everything we should probably get to the train station."

The 6 of them left the library and started to sneak down to the train station. It was ¾ of a mile from the library to the train station. While most shops were closed all the apartments above them had their windows illuminated. To avoid being seen they stuck to some of the narrow side streets and alleyways. There was one or two close calls, including rarity almost running into Aloe, who would recognize her no matter how she looked. They made it to the platform just as the train pulled in. The girls hid behind some crates as a dozen or so Ponyville residents disembarked. The platform cleared in a minute, after which the girls gave the conductor their tickets and hurried to the rear car. After switching trains in Canterlot they proceeded directly to the sleeper car. The best part was that the curtains offered them privacy so that they could make the entire trip without being seen. They settled in two to a bunk and soon fell asleep.

They didn't wake up until the lunch bell rang. When twilight woke up she didn't even recognize Rainbow Dash. Then the events of the previous night came back to her. The trip itself was very boring. They stopped at a half dozen towns along the route. Apart from that there was nothing but miles and miles of endless deserts and badlands. They ate as much as they could since the train food was free. To get from Ponyville to Las Pegasus they had to switch trains at Canterlot Central Station, the largest station in Equestria. From there it was a 36 hour trip to Las Pegasus. The trip had them going from Canterlot and headed west. It slid between the northern mountain range and the Everfree forest until it heads out into the desert. From there the tracks cut strait across the desert in a southwestern direction.

At the end of the really boring day they all went back to bed.


	2. The Most Interesting Day Ever

Chapter 2: The Most Interesting Day Ever

Next morning twilight woke up early and looked out the window. That's when she saw it.

"Girl girls, wake up! Look outside!"

They all groggily woke up and stared out the window. Suddenly they all got really giddy for what they saw meant that they were almost in Las Pegasus. Out in the distance was the gigantic Las Pegasus Lake and the equally large Hydro dam that supplied power and water to the city.

"We've got to visit that during our stay." Mentioned Twilight.

20 minutes later they pulled into the station. They ran off the train and out to the street. There it was…Las Pegasus Boulevard. It was amazing.

The wide cobblestone street was full of carts and steam cars, with trolley tracks running up and down the road. The girls hopped onto one and marveled at the sights. They saw the Pink Filly casino, The Star Swirl Hotel and Casino(Which was the tallest building in town at a whopping 4 stories), the Silver wing gambling hall, even the Coltacabana nightclub with its fake palm trees out front.

"Look, There's the 'Calamity Mane museum of famous western stars'." Said Applejack.

"Quick, lets get off here." Said Rarity.

They followed her off the trolley and into a store.

"What do they sell here Rarity?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Clothes! All sorts of punk and alternative clothes. We need a new look for our trip. Lets split up and each buy an out fit that we would never wear in the presence of somepony we know. Something that would make our parents faint."

"Cool"

They all split up and went to different corners of the store. After a while of giggly fillies going through clothing racks they all ended up in the dressing stalls. Almost simultaneously they all pulled back the curtains and stepped out. The moment they saw each other they burst out laughing. It was so funny to see each other in such radically different outfits. Fluttershy was wearing a very short plaid skirt and a Denim vest over a tight white t-shirt. You could just see panties under her skirt. Rainbow Dash was dressed in baggy shorts and a hoodie. Rarity had on a black lacey leather number complete with go go boots and tight pants. Pinkie pie had on a yellow full body suit. Applejack had on a knit cap, bellbottom overalls, and a tye-dye shirt.

Twilight was wearing a pair of jeans that were cut so short that you could almost see her cutie mark. On top she had a blue tank top that was cut just below her chest. On the way to the cashier Twilight picked up a pair of aviators while Dash got a pair of small, round lenses.

"Look, I'm 'Dash the Stampede"

The outfits were cheap and barely bit into their budget at all. They all walked out into the bright sunlit street.

"So, you fillies ready to have fun, cause trouble, and tear this town apart?"

"Well…"

"Oh Twilight, don't tell me your chickening out already?" You could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"No, it's just that I got the jump on you all this time."

"Wha…?"

"I didn't pay for the g-string I'm wearing."

"You go girl."

"You know what, I'm going to keep a record of what we do, our 'criminal' record so to say."

"Loooove it!" Sang Pinkie

"That makes 2 since using fake IDs is also illegal."

"Well then, where to next?"

"The Pink Filly Hotel and casino."

"Can we afford it? We'll need 2 rooms since they only allow 4 to a room." Ask Fluttershy

"Not if I check in alone and you all sneak in the window."

"What are we waiting for. Lets go!" said Rainbow Dash

The newly dressed mares hopped on the trolley and took it to the hotel. Twilight went in while the others ran to the alley around back.

"I-Id like a room please." Twilight was a little nervous.

"How many ponys?" Sked the desk clerk.

"Just me"

"Sign here"

Twilight started to sign the register and almost slipped up by signing her real name but caught herself in time.

"Room 238" Said the clerk as she handed Twilight the key.

The room was small and basic. 2 twin beds, 2 dressers, one bathroom. Twily opened the window and silently called out into the alley. Her friend came out from behind a dumpster. The two Pegasus ponys helped the rest into the upper story window.

"Sweet. There's even a radio in here."

"We didn't come here to sit in the hotel room all week" Said Rarity.

"Yeah. Now that we've got a base we can split up and explore the town."

"Any Idea what to do?"

The room was silent as the girls tried to think of ways to entertain themselves.

"Peircings! I'm going to get my ears pierced." Blurted out Twilight. "Whose with me?"

"I'm going to cruise the streets, see what I can." Said Rainbow. "Want to join me Pinkie?"

"Yes! I love exploring."

"Um…I'll go with you twilight." Said Fluttershy.

"Rarity? Applejack? What about you two.

"Me, Ahm gona hit the casino floors and win some cash."

"I am going to see all the shops along the boulevard."

"Out the window?" Asked Dash.

"Out the window."

After making it out the street the 6 girls split up. Pinkie and Rainbow went one way, Twilight and Fluttershy went another. Rarity jumped on a tram and applejack went across the street to a gambling hall.

30 minutes later.

"This place looks as good as any." Said Twilight as she and fluttershy stopped in front of a small tattoo and piercing parlour. "Shall we?"

"Um, ok."

They went in. The pony that greeted them would put Zecora to shame. She had double the amount of tattoos and jewelry.

"What can I do for you?" She asked cheerfully.

"I'd like my ears pierced. I want two Gold rings in the upper part of my left ear. How about you Flu-I mean Quiet Bomb."

"I'll, um, watch first."

Twilight sat down in a chair behind a screen. It was quick. She took a steril needle and a moment letter she was done.

"How's that sweetie?"

"Wow! That was fast."

"Uh, did it hurt?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Not at all. Why don't you get one."

"Well, I don't want my ears done."

"What would you like?" Asked the tattooist. "I can pierce everything you can think of and some you can't."

"I, um, guess I want(mumble)."

"What?"

"The places I can't think of. Pierce that please."

"What do you mean?" Asked Twilight.

"She means," said the tattooist, "she wants her nipples done."

"No, um, not that place. The, uh, other place."

"Really? I would never of guessed you'd want it between you legs."

"Oh You naughty girl you." Said Twilight as Fluttershy's cheeks turned red. She sat in the chair as the tattoo lady grabbed her tools. Fluttershy slowly pulled down her fresh panties and spread her hind legs. She moaned as the tattoo pony grabbed the sensitive skin that made up her 'special place' and pierced her."(Authors note: I'd detail this scene but I have no idea how you pierce that area, nor do I want to know. Thank you)


	3. Rarity Learns the True Meaning of Giving

Chapter 3: Rarity Learns the True Meaning of Generosity

and Applejack Forgets Her Element.

Rainbow Dash walked down the boulevard next to Pinkie 'Kill Bill' Pie. As they cut down an alley they ran right into a tagger graffiting the side of a building.

"Nice work man. Love your choice of colors." Said Dash to the street punk.

"Thanks man. I've been doin it for years. Hey, I haven't seen you around before."

"We just got in town today. Had to get away from our boring rural life and look for a little trouble."

"Well, this town is the best place to do that in. Hey, you want to learn how to tag?"

"Do Pegasus fly?"

"Cool man. Come over to this boring blank wall and I'll teach you the art of graffiti."

Over the next ten minutes Rainbow got some firsthand advice. Punk lesson 1: Tagging.

"Hey girl, you ain't too bad."

"Thanks."

Hey, if you want anything at all in this town that you can't find in the phone book, come find me. I'm working the alleys along the north of the boulevard this week.

"Parties! I want to Pa-ar-ty!"

"Pinkie!"

"Naw man, it's cool. If you want a real party, head on over to the horseshoe diner after 6. Ask for a private room and order a Jill Sandwich. That will get you to a real party."

"Thanks bro."

"Peace man."

"C'mon Pinkie. Lets go to the hardware store."

"Hardware store? What for?"

"Spray paint."

Applejack found herself in a good-sized gambling hall. She was here to play and WIN! She went to the cashier and put down a whopping 100 bits. It was her first time gabling but she had been given lessons. While he lived in Canterlot Spike had frequented the famous Canterlot Casino. Unlike these casinos that were aimed at tourist with cameras around their necks the Canterlot casino was strictly black tie and for the rich ONLY. Spike had accompanied the princess there on several trips. Spike had told her all about gambling there when she had asked about Canterlot.

"There are several rules to follow." Said Spike. First, never draw too much attention to yourself. Second, if the casino workers start paying too much attention to you, get out.

If the dealer makes a strange yet subtle move (like dropping a card) run. She's probably signaled the pit boss. If you card count, keep it simple. No fancy equations. And most importantly, if they ever ask you to step into the back room, run for your life."

Interesting advice indeed. She wondered if any would be useful.

The casino was loud and crowded. Applejack the hippie made her way to a blackjack table. She sat down and started playing. She trusted her gut completely on this. When she felt wrong she bet low. When she felt lucky she bet high. It worked. She was winning. She started playing faster and faster, up to 4 hands a minute. Then she started card counting. It was just a simple hi-low count, where she watched and figured when there were a lot of high cards there was a good chance of a low card coming up. Then she started playing two seats, then three, and finally four. She was winning 3 out of four hands.

Then it happened.

The dealer dropped a card. Suddenly AJ felt like she was being watched. She decided to take her 3000 bits and leave. She sat up in the middle of her hand, grabbed her chips, and headed to the cashier at a good trot. She got their and still felt like she was being watched, and it was getting worse. Just after she got her money she turned around to find two stallions in black suits and dark sunglasses standing behind her.

"Can I help you?"

"Ma'am, could you please accompany me to the office."

"Why?"

"Please, just come with us." He reached out his hoof.

Don't touch me!" suddenly AJ was on full guard. "You have no right to hold me. Do and I'll scream bloody murder. Maybe I'll charge you with assault. Maybe even drag the cops in.

The two guards looked at each other and hesitated. This was her chance. Applejack spun around and took off towards the door. She easily outran the guards and blasted through the doors, knocking over a stallion. She yelled 'sorry' but didn't look back. Once she was in the clear she decided to put her newly won money in the bank. She put half in her family's account and kept the rest so that she could gamble some more at other casinos.

"Bring it on"

Rarity walked down the street, stopping in every store. She saw clothing of every shape and style. She found it very inspiring. As she looked into a shop window she noticed her reflection. For some reason her outfit seemed much more…erotic in public. The pants were skintight and cut low, and from the back you could see her thong. Her top clung to her chest and was lacy. It was almost indecent. She admired herself when suddenly she heard something.

"Pssst"

"Hu?"

"Psst. Over here." A nervous looking colt was motioning to her from the alley.

"Me?"

"Yes. Come here."

Rarity followed the pony into the alley. She was ready for a mugging but instead got something a little different.

"Can I help you?"

"What can I get for 20 bits"

"What?"

"I know you girls usually work at night but I would really like 5 minutes."

"That's when Rarity caught on."

"Do I look that slutty?" Said Rarity to herself. At first she was appalled. Then she remembered why she was there in the first place.

"What…Did you have in mind." she couldn't believe she had said that.

"Well, I would love to see you…give yourself some."

"How old are you?"

"I turned 18 last week."

"Ahh, so young."

"What?"

"Well, 20 bits won't buy that. I'd take too long and we'd need a hotel room."

"But I've only got 20."

"Well, I suuupose I could show you my 'goods'. Although you look like you're about to go off. I don't want your stuff on me."

"I brought protection!"

Rarity thought for a moment. "Put it on."

The young stallion stood up on his hind legs and slid it on right in front of Rarity. His 'package' was actually a good size. Rarity started to drool. Then she got an idea."

"You can do me if your gentile."

The stallion could barely believe his ears

"Really?"

Instead of answering Rarity unzipped her pants, pulled back her thong with one hoof, and spread her juicy lower lips. She grabbed his hose and slowly inserted it inside her still virgin crotch.

"Lift me"

The stallion, who was taller than her, grabbed her flank and lifted her against the brick wall. She literally went up and down on him and was enjoying it. However it didn't last long. 37 seconds to be exact. The young inexperienced boy had nearly shot his load at the sight of her crotch. It didn't take much to get him to go off. Rarity was a little annoyed. She had hopped to get a little pleasure out of it, but it was over before she could get going.

"Thanks" he said as he paid her

"No problem."

He ran out of the alley as Rarity fixed her pants.

"This has been a very interesting vacation, and it's only been 6 hours."

Earlier…

Twilight had just split up from Fluttershy. She had said that all the excitement of getting her nether regions pierced was too much for her and she needed to lie down. Twilight decided to ride the trolley on its entire loop. It was a great ride. She got on at the most southern stop. She saw every casino as she traveled the entire length of Las Pegasus Boulevard. At the end it turned onto Freemare seeing that it turned east and entered a more quite area. Just as it reached the most northwestern corner of the city Twilight saw several large buildings. It Was Imperial Pictures, The biggest movie studio in the country. It had 4 huge sound stages. Twilight got off here. She went up to the main gate.

"Excuse me, mister guard?" Said twilight to the muscular pony in the booth

"Yes, how may I help you little girl?"

"Are there any studio tours I can go on?"

"Sorry. Our tour cart burned up. It will be a week until we can get the tours started again."

"Oh, ok." Said Twilight dejectedly. She started to walk away. Then a thought manifested itself in her brain.

Why not sneak in.

Yes. It was brilliant. She could sneak around the set and just run if she's spotted. She was reserving teleport for a last resort since not many ponies were that powerful.

Twilight ran along the outside walls until she found as spot where it was being repaired. She slipped in through the hole. There was no one around. Twilight ran off. The area was rather void of ponies. Suddenly she heard a noise and hid. 2 guards passed by. Twilight caught part of their conversation.

"Where is everypony. This place seems abandoned."

"There all on the back lot filming the biggest movie ever."

"Oh? What's it called?

"Alitolerance. It's about the princesses in ancient pony times."

That was all that twilight needed. Once the guards were out of sight she took off towards the back lot. Then she saw it. The main set was 4 stories tall. It was that of an ancient temple, lined with pillars in the shape of rearing ponies. She stayed back and found a good viewing spot from the top of a low shed. Look-alikes of the princesses were up at a throne. She couldn't hear what they said but could see all the cameras, microphones, and all the behind the scenes ponies. It was magical. Unfortunately she was so engrossed with it she didn't notice the two guards staring up at her.

"Ehem."

"Wha-oh crap."

He motioned for her to get down with his Billy club. Twilight slowly climbed down. The guards started to lead her to the gates.

"Trespassers get 3 days in jail." Said the guard.

Twilight wasn't about to spend her vacation in jail. She took off.

"Hey, STOP!" Cried the guards.

Twilight led them on a chase through the movie lot, weaving in and out of props and around buildings. Suddenly she found herself in a forest with the guards close behind her. Then she realized it was a treadmill and moving scenery. She jumped of and ran towards the gate. She was almost there when a wicker 3 wheel golf cart came out from behind a building right in her path! She hit it full on and flipped over it. She used her magic to keep herself from hitting the ground. Then the guards grabbed her. She was busted.

"I say, are you alright young lady." It was the stallion from the golf cart. He was wearing tweed and had a monocle.

"Yes sir." Sighed Twilight.

He looked at her very carefully.

"What has this girl done?" He asked the guards.

"She snuck in. We caught her watching Alitolerance and chased her here."

"You ran all the way from the back lot? You'r not even out of breath."

"I have high stamina."

"Really. Hmm. Guards, release her."

"Yes J.J."

"Girl, how would you like to be in a movie."

"Me?"

"Yes. My star just quit and I need a replacement. You look like you would fit the bill."

"But I've never done any acting before. I Don't think I could do it."

"Oh don't worry, I think you'll do just fine."

"Are you a big producer here?"

"Well, I'm not very big. I actually make movies separate from Imperial. I just rent one of their smaller sound stage."

They walked as movie producer J.J. Hoofer talked of all the glamour. When they were out of earshot one of the guards made a comment.

"When she finds out what kind of movies he makes we might find her running through here again."

"She certainly has the body for it"

"Well, it's not like they need acting in those films."

Back to our main pony, Twilight was just entering a very small broken down sound stage in the corner of the movie lot.

"What is the name of the movie?"

"Dreams of a Social Outcast"

"Interesting. What is the target audience?"

"Well, our movies cater more to the 'adult' crowd."

"So It's an action flick."

"Not quite."

They went into an office.

"You can see a scene being shot through that window."

"Twilight looked out and her jaw nearly hit the ground. Out in a living room set was a stallion humping a mare! That's what he meant by 'adult'. Movies like this stayed underground and were illegal to sell in stores. They were illegal period.

"So what do you think?"

"I think I should go before I do something I regret."

"You won't regret it."(suddenly there was a knock on the door)"come in."

The door opened and a muscular stallion walked in.

"Did you find a lead for the movie?" He asked

"I did. This is Miss Heart Breaker. However she needs a little convincing."

"U-hu." Said the stallion as he stood on his hind legs. That's when Twilight saw it. According to her anatomy books, most stallions had ones that were 12 to 14 inches at full extension. This one was a whopping 17! She was transfixed and couldn't take here eyes of off it.

"If you take the job, you'll get to work very closely to Buck here

"Where do I sign." Said a mesmerized Twilight.


	4. Fluttershy Has Got It Going On

Chapter 4: Fluttershy Has Got It Going On

Fluttershy had gotten up from her nap. She still wasn't use to the new metal that was between her legs but it wasn't all that bad. It was just a little numb. She Left via the window and flew off. She still hadn't seen the city from the air yet. A small lone cloud drifted across the sky about 500 feet up. She wasn't a strong flyer but she could still fly. Fluttershy drifted up to the cloud and settled down on it. The only city she had seen from the sky had been Ponyville. It was nothing in comparison to this! She was directly over the boulevard and could see all the casinos and nightclubs. She flapped her wings and the cloud started to move like a motorboat. She cruised from the casinos up to the Residential district. It was very upscale with white stucco buildings with expensive red clay tile roofs. Each house had a garage and a magic steam car or cart in their driveways. Only city ponies owned those since they weren't very good for small rural areas. As she flew back over the strip she saw all the signs along the strip light up. It was amazing as they went on one by one. Each sign was really big and unique and had their name spelled out in light bulbs. She flew down and noticed something in the distance. She flew out along the road out of town and saw it. At 4 stories tall the brand new 'Welcome to Fabulous Las Pegasus' sign stood out like a beacon in the darkness. It was nearly 5 miles into the desert. Just as she got a good view of it the sign lit up. Fluttershy landed on top and looked out to the glow of the city. She thought about why they were here. They were all fine with the way they normally acted in Ponyville, but they had never really done anything that was questionable by society in general. She had just gotten some very naughty piercings, but in some cultures everyone gets pierced and tattooed. Just look at Zecora. Gambling is generally frowned upon, but it was all a game. If you have some extra bits that you earned then you have every right to bet them on the cards. Even pole dancing strengthens your lower legs. Speaking of which, Fluttershy had to pee.

It was 5 miles to the nearest bathroom. Since she was in the middle of nowhere she decided it was ok to do it there. It was one of those naughty but not pleasures. It seemed naughty, but she was just taking a leak. Kind of like skinny dipping. If you're all alone, Why not? Suits take too long to dry anyways. She finished up and took her cloud back to the strip. That's when she saw two familiar ponies spray painting a wall in an alley. There was another example. Graffiti is art. It just depends on where you put it.

"Looky looky, It's Fluttershy!" Said a giddy Pinkie. "Oh Fluttershy, we're down here!"

"Hello girls. What are you doing?"

"Tagging up the land and leaving my mark." Said Rainbow as her last spray can ran out.

Her tag was a mix of her real and fake cutie marks over a Wonderbolts themed backround.

"Have you been doing this long?"

"All Day! Rainbow put up 12 tags!" Said Pinkie

"Wow. That's very impressive. Have you had any trouble?"

"The cops chased us twice but it was easy to escape. How about you. Do anything new lately?"

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"I got a piercing."

"You go girl. What did you get pierced?"

Fluttershy hesitated for a moment before standing on her hind legs and pulled aside her clothes to reveal her new hardware.

"Nice going flutters. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Neither did I"

They walked back out to the mane road and ran right into Rarity. She was carrying a big brown bag that looked heavy. She was startled when she saw her friend walk right in front of her and nearly dropped her bag.

"Why girls," said Rarity nervously," what a pleasant coincidence running into you here. I was just bringing these, uh, supplies I bought back to our room."

"What kind of supplies?" Asked Pinkie.

"Oh you know, just some fashion magazines, some ribbon, thread, stuff like that."

"Oh really." Said Rainbow Dash unconvinced. Then let's see."

"What?"

"Open…The…Bag." Said Rainbow slowly so that Rarity would understand her.

"Oh you don't want to see this stuff. I'll just bring this to our room and meet you here, ok?"

"You need a Pegasus to get you in, remember. I'll go with you." Said Rainbow slyly.

"Sure. Why not." Said Rarity more nervous than a minute ago.

Rainbow picked up rarity and within a minute had them back at the hotel. Rainbow flew rarity into the room but instead of putting her down slid a hoof up and gave Rarity a quick groping.

Rarity let out a little 'eep' and dropped the bag. Rainbow threw her on the bed and dove down to see the contents that had spilled out across the floor.

"Rainbow! That was not very lady-like."

"Nether is the stuff in this bag."

Her eyes grew wide as she realized what Rainbow had done. There on the floor were a half dozen magazines, from Playpony to Fillf-foters to something that had nothing but pictures. There was even a big book called 'How to Pleasure Him Fully; A Mares Guide'. Also in there were several 'Adult' toys. Rarity Blushed.

"Have fun Shopping?" She said naughtily.

"Well, I unexpectedly came into a little money and…"

"You know, this item is meant to be shared between mares." Said Rainbow as she held up something that was long and pink.

Rarity hid her head but it was too late.

"Shall we go back to the others?"

"Ok"

"We should hurry. We got invited to a party. A Las Pegasus Party"

"Sounds interesting."

20 minutes later they found themselves in the Horseshoe Diner. On the way they had ran into Applejack, who had just been thrown out of her 4th casino.

"What can I get ya?" Asked the waitress.

"We'd like a private room and 6 Jill sandwiches please."

"Follow me."

The waitress lead them to a booth in the back. She closed the curtain in front of it.

"I thought you said we were going to a party?" Asked Rarity.

"Wait for it." Said Dash.

Suddenly the both rotated and they found themselves in a dark hall. They walked down it and came out into a nightclub. There was a fog machine, strobe lights, and a DJ playing techno on the turntables. They took a table right in front of the main runway. In the middle of it was a long pole that stretched right to the ceiling.

"Al right! An underground strip club." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Garcon. Your cheapest champagne please"

They all got their drinks and made a toast.

"To the wildest city in the land"

Clink

Suddenly an announcer came out on stage.

"Welcome to ladies night everypony. Those of you who'd like to enter our wet t-shirt contest go through the door over there."

"So, which one of us is going to enter?" Asked Rarity.

"Actually, its more like 'who want to go expose themselves to 100 strange ponies'."

"I'll go."

"They all turned. Fluttershy was on her third glass of champaigne and her cheeks were red.

"Deary, ah think your drunk." Said Applejack stating the obvious.

"I am! And I'm entering the contest."

Fluttershy wobbled over and joined the line of mares filing into the back of the room. 10 minutes later the spotlights came on and 15 mares walked out onto the stage. A stallion announced each mare and they stepped forward. There was a kitty pool on the stage. Each mare rolled around in the water and then did an erotic dance. There was a lot of whooping and hollering and whistles. The dances were amateurish but fun. Then Flutter 'Quiet Bomb' shy came out. She started off by rubbing her mammary glands and then slipping down to her new hardwear. She mooned the audience and everyone cheered. She was the only one to expose herself. Everypony loved it. At the end of the expose' the winner was chosen through a show of hoofs. Fluttershy won.

As a reward she was allowed to dance for the crowd. Slowly she took off all her clothes. She pulled out her piercings and gave them to Rarity then proceeded to climb the pole. She was a natural. She twirled all around and made it all the way to the top. Even Applejack found herself drooling at the sight. When she was finished the crowd threw lots of bits up on the stage. She picked them up and wobbled back down to their table

"Thank you for that wonderful dance." Said the announcer. "Now I am proud to present the Clydesdale all-male review!"

"Oh boy, I'm gonah enjoy this." Said Applejack.

"Me to!" replied Pinkie.


	5. Anothe Bucking Clopfic

Chapter 5: Another Bucking Clopfic

"How did I get here again?"

Twilight was reclining back in an overstuffed chair. She was on a small movie set. There were about a half dozen crewmembers around the set along with producer J.J. Hoofer. The stage was set up as a small living room. All it had was the chair she was in and a cathedral radio on a table in front of her. Oh, and all she was wearing was a thong and square rimmed glasses.

"Ok, for your first scene, you stay in the chair and listen to the erotic radio show. Start to grope yourself and gently stick your hoof down your thong and finger yourself. Then a mare

will mysteriously come out of the radio and go to work on you. Just let her do her stuff. Oh,

and that thong is a little more elastically than normal. You'll soon see why.

"What's the plot again?"

"You're a nerdy social outcast and often fantasize about sex. While listening to an erotic book on tape, you fantasize about the characters popping out of the radio and pleasuring you. Then you wake up and wonder weather it was all real or not."

This sounded all too close to her real life.

"And action!"

She could here the 'whirl' from the cameras and felt a little uneasy doing this in front of others in stead of in private like she usually did. She cupped a hoof under her breast and gave it a good squeeze before moving up. She rubbed them and caused her nipples to stiffen and pop up from under her fur. Now she knew why J.J. picked her. The pink of her tits showed up against her white fur and matched her mane color perfectly. As she fingered them her other hoof slid down between her legs and started to rub gently.

Then a turquoise mare came in from behind the set. Through some lame effects they made it look like she was coming out of the radio when in fact she had just hopped from behind it. She had a large rack that didn't look real. She had a sensual look about her face and slowly walked towards Twilight. She slowly pulled off twilights glasses and then gave her a deep tongue kiss. This caught her by surprise but she went along with it. Now she was aroused.

The mare sauntered up behind her and nibbled her ear. As she did she whispered "Hold on to the chair."

Twilight's mind reeled, trying to imagine what was about to happen. Suddenly the mare grabbed her thong and pulled!

The thong did have a little give but it still was tight around her flank. Worse yet she was still pulling it up. Then the unexpected happened. Her thong had a hole for her tail, and now that hole was being brought up over her head and was slipped over her horn! Twilight never knew this could be so sensual. It hurt a little but she was too aroused to care. With her underwear firmly hooked over her horn the mare walked back around in front of her and latched her hooves on the front of the thong.

"No way." Thought Twilight.

Yes way. The mare smiled and pulled it really hard! It pulled twilight up a little and hurt more than the rear one. The cloth was now firmly wedged in her slit. Even worse was the fact that she hooked it over her horn with the rear part. It hurt but twilight liked it. She didn't even notice the camera zoom in on her 'camel toe'. The mare bent down and licked it, causing a shiver to run through the bookworms' body. Then the thong broke. It snapped against her sensitive area and caused her to let out a painful moan. Unknown to her it was in the script.

"Aww, did that hurt?" Said the mare. She bent down and started to lick twilight's exposed pussy. It was bright pink and showed up well against her white fur. Twilight could feel the mares' tongue enter her cave. She started moaning faster as the pleasure rose. Then after nibbling her clit for a minute took both hooves and slowly spread her opening.

"Ungh. Augh AAAhhhh!"

Twilight couldn't help herself. She grabbed her mounds and squeezed then as hard as she could. Then she pinched her nipples until they hurt. At that point both mares were ready for the finale.

As twilight massaged her upper half the mare took her hoof and shoved the whole thing inside of twilight. She pushed until she reached her virgin seal and pulled back.

"AAAAh. AAAAAAAA!" Screamed twilight.

After going through the motion a half-dozen times the mare pulled out and shoved her snout right in there. Twilight couldn't hold it and longer and let her orgasm flow. The mare was surprised at the amount of juices that flowed out of the young mares nethers and gagged a little.

"Cut!" Yelled J.J.

"how(huf)was(hufhuf)that?" Asked Twilight.

"Wonderful kid, wonderful. Hey, somebody get her cleaned up and ready for scene two.

"Scene…two!"

Twilight was led off to a shower room. There she ran into the mare again.

"You did good kid. Really good." She said

"Thanks. Um…"

"Something on your mind?"

"Is it all safe? I mean, you got a good mouthful of my…"

"Don't worry about that. We're tested weekly for any nasty little diseases."

"Oh. You know, I don't think I'm up to the next scene."

"Don't worry. Next scene you get down on your knees, so don't worry about your nethers.

"Oh boy."

20 minutes later she found herself back in the chair. It was still sticky.

"Action!"

It was basically the same scene again but with a twist. Instead of seeing the turquoise mare come in, in came Buck, the pony with the 'large package' she had met earlier. He smiled, pointed to her, then pointed to his 17 inches. Twilight got up and slowly switched places with him. She got down on her knees and approached him. She slowly grabbed a hold of it and gingerly licked its tip.

The director was edging her on. She slowly started to lubricate it with her tongue and soon got into the swing of it. Pretty soon she was shoving it into her mouth. Then she started sucking his testicles. His head flew back in pleasure and twilight could feel herself getting wet again.

She went back to sucking from the other end when suddenly he grabbed her mane and held her head firmly, to prevent her from pulling out as he shot his load into her mouth. For those of you who don't know, a 'fresh' stallion gives off 1½ cups of seed. Buck gave 2.

Twilight gagged a little as the sperm filled her mouth and dripped down her throat. He let go of her and she pulled out. She then really grasped what was in her mouth. It was hot, gooey, and just a bit salty. She smiled slyly and swallowed hard but not before smacking her lips and swishing it with her tongue. She proceeded to lick up what was left on his meat when she noticed the producer making a weird gagging motion.

"Time for a little deep throat, baby." Said the dominant colt in front of her.

"Twilight perked up at this. She wondered how she would hold up, and more importantly, was it physically possible to swallow the whole thing. She certainly hoped so.

She put it back in her mouth and slowly slid it back. It started to slide down her throat. She wanted to gag. It was tight in her esophagus and blocked her breathing. Then her lips made it to his balls. Then she decided to pick up the pace. She slowly started sliding it back and forth and then faster. Every so often she pulled out to take a breath. on her 4th round breather Buck looked at her and said "ready for the finale?"

"Always."

She slid it all the way in and held it. Suddenly she could feel it pulse and something warm shoot into her stomach. Twilight was so aroused that she was dripping like a leaky faucet. Moments later it was over. Twilight pulled out and smiled.

"Give me a kiss." Said Buck. Twilight stood up and climbed up into his lap and kissed him. As she did he grabbed her flank and brought it down hard on his rod. Twilights head flew back. Her rear was tight since she had never put anything in there. He let the last of his goods flow into her and they kissed some more. Buck slammed her down on him a dozen more times as Twilight screamed in joy.

"Cut! Perfect! That's a wrap. Girl, I'll see you here tomorrow to film the final scene."

Twilight left the studio feeling thoroughly exhausted. She caught the trolley back to her hotel. It was past 10:00. She found Fluttershy sleeping off her hangover, AJ counting a pile of bits, Pinkie eating a pie, and Rarity and Rainbow reading a magazine.

"There you are darling. We were worried"

"Did you do anything interesting?"

"Oh, not much. Rode the trolley, saw the sights, mad a porno movie…"

"Really!" At that Rainbow perked up.

"Tell us, tell us!" Said Pinkie.

Twilight and the girls stayed up late swapping their stories of the day.

"Tomorrow is bound to be even better!"

Twilight didn't know just how wrong she was.


	6. The Mane 6 Hit the Fan

Chapter 6: The Mane 6 Hit The Fan

9:00 AM day two.

They all split up to do the same thing they had done the day before. Pinkie and Rainbow went out tagging, Rarity cruised the streets this time with Fluttershy. Applejack went off to more casinos. But unlike yesterday, everything was going to come to a boil today.

Rainbow and pinkie had just picked up another 20 cans of paint courtesy of AJ's winnings. They found a nice blank wall and started spraying. A half hour later she was almost done with her personal tag when a mystery voice spoke up from behind her.

"You is taggin' the wrong wall bitch."

"Dashy and Pinkie spun around to find 5 gang bangers that had surrounded them."

"Who you calling a bitch you snot nosed little dick." Countered Rainbow Dash

"You tell him!"

"Shut up Pinkie."

"Ooh, you is askin for it. Boys! Time to get layed."

"Horsefeathers." Swore Dash.

Rainbow sprayed him in the face with her spray can. He reeled back and screamed like a girl. She flew and spun around two more of them, causing the dizzy colts to collapse. Pinkie was using another one as a punching bag. Dash ran up and kicked the final one.

"That was easy." Said Pinkie.

"Not that easy." Said a deep baritone. A stallion came out from around the corner. Rainbow Dash had never seen such a large, muscular Pegasus."

"Ooooh. He's Taaaall" Said Pinkie in aw.

"Pinkie, time to go." Said dash as she threw her over her back and took of flying. Rainbow had a hard time escaping the stallion. Despite his size he was quite fast. Dash finally lost him by flying into a small window of an office building. When he went around to the other side rainbow snuck back out the same window. They went back to the hotel to read Rarity's new book.

Applejack had picked another casino to clean out. This time she didn't last 5 minutes. Posters of her had been spread to all the gambling halls and casinos in town. Applejack was immediately approached by a smiling colt.

"Congratulations, you're the 500,000 pony to walk through those doors. You win the big prize."

"Ah Did?" Ye-haw, I knew today was mah lucky day."

"Follow me to claim your prize."

Applejack blindly followed the colt into a back room. When she stepped into an empty office she got suspicious.

"What's going on here?"

"There are some pit bosses from other casinos that would like a word with you."

"You can't hold me here."

"I'm not worried. From here, nopony can here you scream."

"You know what I got to say about that?"

"What?"

"Yippie-Kai-yay mother bucker!"

Applejack used her signature apple bucking kick to send the unsuspecting colt flying through the glass wall and into the hall. She took off following the exit signs to a fire escape. On the way she had to fight her way through 5 more guards. She was better built than all the guards and bowled past them with ease. Once outside she too made it back to the hotel since it was the only safe place.

Rarity and Fluttershy were trotting down the street, swinging their hips and oozing sensuality.

"Rarity," asked Fluttershy," that mare in the alley is staring at us."

"Hmm, a mare. This could be interesting. Come on Fluttershy, follow me"

The two of them walked up to the mare.

"You looking for some fun?" Asked Rarity.

"Maybe. What are you offering."

"For 50 bits I'll eat her out in front of you." She said pointing to fluttershy

"Eep!"

"Perfect. Here's the cash."

Rarity accepted the cash as a blushing Fluttershy laid on her back.

"I don't know…" Asked Fluttershy.

"Don't worry. Who else would you want down there.

About a minute in Rarity noticed her pointing to something. She looked behind her to find the mare holding a big shiny badge.

"You're under arrest."

"The buck I am!" said rarity as she kicked the cop. She flew back as Rarity grabbed Fluttershy and ran for the street.

"Freeze: police!" The mares' partner had cut her off. Rarity kept going and plowed him down.

The two cops picked themselves up and ran out to the streets, but the two ponies had disappeared.

"That was close" Said rarity from a nearby rooftop. Fluttershy had flown them up once they had left the cops line-of-site.

"Can you carry me back to the hotel?"

"I can try."

Twilight was back on the small soundstage. Instead of a living room scene they now had a bedroom scene.

"Here's your script. Hurry and memorize it, we start filming in 20 minutes" Said a stagehand.

Twilight walked around as she read the script. Suddenly she froze. The script called for something she didn't like.

"Stallion comes in…" Said Twilight as she read parts of it to herself, "Mare gives deep throat… Another one comes in…Drills my flank! …Another one…in my slit!...4 more come in… and give me a cum shower! Then they rotate!...Twice!"

Twilight sparkle was fine at first with the whole part-in-a-porno role. But she was a virgin. If she mentioned it they would defenantly take advantage of that and pop her cherry on camera. Through her skewed moral cod on sex was a part where she would only give her most precious gift to a stallion that was very special. She actually wanted to be wed as a virgin. She couldn't go through with it. She ran to Buck's dressing room. He was having a small meeting with the 6 other stallions that were going to do her. The turquoise mare was in there too

"Heart breaker, how nice to see you." Said Buck using Twilight's alias. Come to check out the goods?"

"No, I uh… wow." She was momentarily transfixed on the 6 colts' goods.

"No," she said snapping out of it. "I came to tell you that I can't do the scene. I want to, but I can't loose my virginity. Not like this."

"You're free to leave," Said the turquoise mare, "but JJ will get very mad. Don't let him catch you. Leave out the window."

"Ok, thanks. Um, listen. I have on me 200 bits from a friend. Would you all accept that in return for… showering me with your seed."

"Of course."

Twilight laid on the floor and the stallions surrounded her. One sat across her stomach and squished his meat between her breasts. Another rubbed the head of his against the outside of her vagina. Two more inserted them in her mouth from the sides. Another rubbed it around her horn! One rubbed his against her rear hoofs. Buck couldn't fit so he had the other mare ride him. 3 minutes of this erotic massage was enough. They all stood up over her and aimed down. Buck left the soaked mare and put the tip of his against her flank. Then it happened. Twilight kept her mouth open as an estimated quart of seed was spewed all over her, from her horn, hair, mouth, and everything else. Buck shot it up her rear. Suddenly an uncontrollable orgasm flowed out of her. When it was over she was laying there panting. Buck helped her up.

"Thank you all." She said as she scooped the seed off of her and shoved it into her mouth.

"WHERE ARE MY STARS?" Called an irate producer.

"Time to go."

She bolted out the window and took off. She teleported outside of the movie lot and was still covered in cum. It was literally drizzling out her rear. She used a spell to get as much as she could off of her. She contemplated swallowing it but she had already gagged on the last batch. There was a drainage canal along the movie lot. She hopped in and let the water wash away the rest before proceeding back to the hotel.

Once back she listened to all her friends stories while she took a very long shower. Once out they had a meeting. It was quickly decided that they had outstayed there welcome and should be on the train home the next morning. Right after this it was changed to leaving that night when an outraged hotel manager banged on their door. Seemed someone had noticed everypony coming and going through the window. Which was precisely where they went. Twilight hailed a taxi and they all got in.

"Where are we going?"

"Where can we go?" Asked Applejack.

"We've got to leave town." Noted Fluttershy

"And I wanted to see the Dam" Said Rarity

"Driver, to the Dam."

An hour later they were at the Dam visitor center. It was closed and there was nopony around. Across from it were 2 giant bronze statues of Celestia and Luna reaching up into the air.

"These statues symbolize the strengthe of the dam and hopes of it lasting as long as they have ruled us." Said Twilight reading the plaque.

"Look at the view girls!"

They all ran out to the edge of the dam. It was amazing. The canyon went on for miles. Below them, the waters churned and rushed there way out from below the generator buildings. Each pony stood on the edge of the ledge.

"This certainly was an interesting trip."

"Did we do what we wanted to?" Asked Fluttershy.

"What was that again?" Asked Rarity.

"To go somewhere and rebel against society without major repercussions."

"Repercussions like being recognized?" Said Applejack.

"Yup"

"Did we learn anything" Asked Rarity.

"We learned that Applejack likes money."

"We all knew that already." Said Pinkie.

"Well, even if we can't find the words, I think this vacation of being immature teens has helped us to be more mature adults." Said Twilight.

"Did that even make sense?" Asked AJ.

"Can we get rid of these clothes now. These pants are chafing." Asked Rarity.

They took 2 photos of themselves in front of the statue, one nice and one naughty. Twilight exposed herself while pinkie groped Fluttershy. Rarity flipped the bird. Rainbow mooned the camera, and Applejack grabbed one of rarity's toys and jammed it up in her. They lined up in front of a trash can and one by one threw away their outfits. Everything went, from Rarity's new toys to Fluttershy's peircings. All thy kept were the sunglasses and a reel of film Twilight had snatched on her way out of the movie lot. They walked back to the train depot and caught the train home. They got a private room this time thanks to Applejack and were able to wash all the dyes out of their fur, restoring their original vibrant colors. Rarity fixed their hair back to normal. To keep from raising suspicion they loaded up on food and never left their room. On the second night Twilight lay awake and realized she had learned something. She grabbed a quill and scroll and penned a letter;

To Princess Celestia

My dearest teacher.

Recently my friends and I went on a little adventure in a place where nobody knew us. It was interesting. We all learned that one should always keep an open mind. Even if the subject is something you despise or is generally frowned on, you should hear all the aspects of it before finalizing your opinion, and not try to force your beliefs on the subject onto those who hold a different stand.

You student;

Twilight Sparkle.

"But Twilight," said Applejack as her head appeared from the top bunk, "nothing we did was anywhere near acceptable, and the general opinion is the ONLY opinion on those matters."

"I know, but I still learned the lesson anyways. Did you?"

"We all did Twilight, we all did." Chipped in AJ.

A month later they watched the film Twilight stole. It was the 2 scenes she shot. She made sure Spike never found that reel.

The End

RAP SHEET

LAS PEGASUS POLICE DEPARTMENT

7/20/1012

NAME: Twilight Sparkle

ALIAS: Heart Breaker

OFFENSES: Uses of false identification; 1 count

Defrauding a hotel; 5 counts

Shoplifting; 1 count

Theft; 1 count

Trespassing; 1 count

Participation in illicit film; 1 count

Resisting arrest; 1 count

NAME: Rarity

ALIAS: Red Hottie

OFFENSES: Use of a false identification; 1 count

Prostitution; 2 counts

Assaulting a police officer; 2 counts

Indecent exposure; 2 counts

Resisting arrest; 1 count

NAME: Rainbow Dash

ALIAS: Roller Derby Dash

OFFENSES: Use of a false identification; 1 count

Vandalism; 15 counts

Assault; 4 counts

Indecent exposure; 1 count

Resisting arrest; 2 counts

NAME: Fluttershy

ALIAS: Quiet Bomb

OFFENSES: Use of a false identification; 1 count

Indecent exposure; 2 counts

Prostitution; 1 count

Public urination; 1 counts

Resisting arrest; 1 count

NAME: Applejack

ALIAS: Big Wig Winner

OFFENSES: Use of a false identification; 1 count

Assault; 6 counts

Indecent exposure; 1 count

NAME: Pinkie Pie

ALIAS: Inky

OFFENSES: Use of a false identification; 1 count

Assault; 1 count

Indecent exposure; 1 count

Resisting arrest; 2 count

Authors notes: So this was my first attempt at a comedy/clopfic. I tried to aim more on the comedy of them learning about getting into (and out of) trouble. If you look there's only explicit sex on 3 of the 33 pages of this story so it's not too bad. I also tried to be less crude by not referring to body parts directly throughout those scenes. If Twilight's letter seemed a little foggy, I was thinking of the public's perception of certain aspects of life. Like tattoos and piercing and how in certain cultures they are very respectable and mean something, Or the true art in graffiti. Or how the media twist the publics' perception of 'Furrys'(people who like to draw or watch cartoons about anthropomorphic animals(Pony technically falls within this parameter) ) and what they make it out to be. Although these fillies all went too far, we've all wanted to rebel against society at one point or another, or have wanted to do stuff where we'd prefer our family and neighbors not no about lest they judge. If you read other fanfics and clopfics, you'll find that I'm not too far off in my interpretations of their naughtier personalities. Twilight is the quiet nerd who's secretly a sexual animal. Rarity is so prim and proper that her other side is opt to swing waaaay over. Fluttershy is often shown to be quite loose when drunk. Please tell me how I did on this story.

PS; If you didn't get it, the movie Twilight saw was a spoof on 'Intolerance'. It was an extremely large and expensive movie made 90 years ago, most well-known for its gigantic Babylon set. If you played L.A. Noire you probably caught this since the set is part of the game. Its hard to watch because of its length and the fact that it's silent, but you should at least check out a picture video clips online its pretty impressive for references were;

Coltacabana nightclub = Copacabana Nightclub

Pinky Filly Casino = Pink Flamingo Casino

Star Swirl Hotel & Casino = Stardust Hotel and casino

Silver Wing Gambling Hall = Silver Slipper Gambling Hall

The End


End file.
